A growing number of consumers now have high speed, or broadband, connections to the Internet in their homes. The increased bandwidth provided by these broadband connections allows the delivery of digital television, video, and multimedia services to customer premises (e.g., home or business consumers). These services are transported over a network as audio and video (A/V) streams. At the customer premises, a digital receiver, set-top box, or computer, among other devices, decodes the A/V streams and generates a picture signal with associated sound for presentation by a television or monitor with audio-play functionality. A switch to a different A/V stream (e.g., via channel change, or other stream transition event) results in a finite amount of delay before the new A/V stream can be decoded and presented in synchronization.